


you've been on my mind, girl

by piperreynas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Tattoo-Artist, florist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperreynas/pseuds/piperreynas
Summary: "silena's never really been to a flower store so she doesn't really know what to expect, but it's certainly not this."or: tatto artist!silena meets florist!clarisse and doesn't really know what to think. written for day 1 of the pjosapphicweeks on tumblr





	you've been on my mind, girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipersgay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pipersgay).



> this is a little shorter than most of my fics, sorry y'all. also, please go check out the pjosapphicweeks, it's run by a friend of mine and it's amazing. thanks to siobhan (@pipersgay on tumblr) for the prompt!

Silena's never really been to a flower store so she doesn't really know what to expect, but it's certainly not this; this being a few perpetually unhappy salespeople and black and white everything. "Hello?" she asks.

The girl at the counter looks like someone who would be a fixture at a stereotypical tatto parlour, which is to say: she is definitely not someone Silena usually hangs out with, and Silena's tatto parlor is _unique_ not fake, or stupid or whatever the hell Travis likes to call it.

The girl looks up from her phone to give her a quick once over then looks away again. "Welcome," she says flatly. "What can I do for you?"

"I need flowers." The girl gives her a look, as if to say _duh_. "My tattoo parlor is opening this week," Silena explains, "and we need a few arrangements to put by the door...and stuff, are you even listening?" she asks angrily.

"I'm being paid to listen to you, but that doesn't mean I have to care," she says, pulling a few bouquets from the shelves and shoving her phone into one of the pockets on her apron. "What kinds of flowers would you like?"

Silena blinks. "Oh, um. Just...whatever, you know?"

"No, I don't know," the girl says, narrowing her eyes. "That's why I asked."

Silena shrugs and runs a hand through her hair. "Whatever looks good I guess. I just need them by next week."

The girl shoots her a bemused look and nods. "They'll be ready."

.

.

.

Silena walks in the next week to find the same girl at the counter and groans internally. "Hi!" she chirps. "I'm here for my-"

"-arrangements. I figured." She smirks and tilts her head. Silena frowns. "Isn't it a little too early to ask for shit?" she asks, yawning loudly as Silena winces apologetically.

"I'm so sorry-" Silena starts.

"Don't be." The girl shoots her a grin. "They're in the back."

Silena opens and closes her mouth a couple times, like a fish, and then makes a vague hand gesture at a door. "Can you...get them for me?"

"Isn't it a little rude-" She cuts herself off laughing when she sees Silena's put-upon expression and leaves, returning a few seconds later with three bright pink boquets, which are perfect and exactly what Silena was looking for.

"Oh," Silena breathes, reaching up and carefully running a finger along the edge of one delicate petal, imagines the other girl making these bent over a bunch of flowers, strong hands dancing over a row tiny flowers, hair falling over her eyes and-

The other girl shifts her weight, restlessly. "Do you not like them or...?"

"What? No!" Silena laughs a little. "They're perfect actually." The other girl relazes ever so slightly. "Thanks..."

"Clarisse," she supplies. Silena smiles.


End file.
